Ruby's Album
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock's sister Ruby needs a album so they help read the story it's good please Review.
1. Ruby's first Album

_**Ruby's Album.**_

_So we all know Sherlock's sister Ruby and she needs to make a album so Sherlock , John ,Lestrade and a bit of Moriarty help her and she put them in her album ._

_And she falls in love with Lestrade and Sherlock is happy for her . So lets get on with the album than so here we go . _

_Ruby : __Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is_

Is it in his face?  
Oh no! That's just his charms  
In his warm embrace?  
Oh no! That's just his arms  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not list'nin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not listnin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  


_Ruby : __One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
[repeat until fade]

_Ruby : __You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World  
When You Keep It All To Yourself  
I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside  
All The Pain You've Ever Felt  
You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back  
'Cause We Got Nobody Else  
We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night  
So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right  
Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End_

I'm Gonna Harden My Heart  
I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears  
I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You...  
Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams  
I Never Thought I'd Go  
But It's Time To Let You Know...  
I'M Gonna Harden My Heart

We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night

I'M Gonna Swallow My Tears

So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right

I'M Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here!

Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End  


_Sherlock : __Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you 

_Sherlock : __One, two, ready go_

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near 

_Sherlock : _  
_The internet is really really great_

For porn

Ive got a fast connection so i dont have to wait

For porn

Huh?  
There's always some new site,

For porn!  
I browse all day and night

For porn!

It's like im surfing at the speed of light

For porn!

Trekkie!

_The internet is for porn_

Trekkie!

The internet is for porn,

What are you doing!?

Why you think the net was born?  
Porn porn porn

_Treeekkie!_

Oh hello kate monster

You are ruining my song

Oh me sorry, me no mean to

Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish?

Me no talkie

Good

_Im glad we have this new technology_

For porn

Which gives us untold opportunity

For poroops, sorry

Right from you own desktop

For -

You can research browse and shop  
Until youve had enough and your ready to stop

FOR PORN!

_Trekkie!_

The internet is for porn!

Noooo

The internet if for porn!

Trekkie

Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!

_Thats gross youre a pervert_

Ah, sticks and stones Kate monster  
NO really, your a pervert  
Normal people dont sit at home and look  
At porn on the internet

Ohhhh?

What?!

You have no idea  
Ready normal people?

_NORMAL PEOPLE  
Ready- ready -ready_

_Let me hear it!_

_The internet is for porn!_

Sorry kate

The internet is for porn!

I masturbate!

All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!

_The internet is not for porn!_

_PORN!, PORN, P-_

_HOLD ON A SECOND!_

_Now i know for a fact that you, Rob, check your portfolio and trade stocks online_

_Thats correct._

_And Brian, you buy things on _

_Sure!_

_And Gary, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay_

_Yes I do!_

_And Princeton, you sent me that sweet online birthday card_

_True!_

_Oh, but Kate-  
What you think he do . . .after? hmm?_

_. .yeah_

_EEEWWWWW!_

The internet is for porn!

Gross!

The internet is for porn!

I hate porn

Grab your dick and double click

I hate you men!  


_For porn, porn, porn!  
(harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn_

Im leaving!

Porn, porn, porn, porn  
porn, porn, porn, porn

I hate the internet!

Porn, porn, porn, porn

_The internet is for_

_The internet is for_

_The internet is for PORN!_

_YEAH!_

_John : __Da da da da  
Da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken.

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me [2x]  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me, oh  
Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me.  
I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
Da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please, don't leave me  
Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this.  
(please, please) please, don't leave me,

Baby, please, please, don't leave me. 

_John : __I love the way she fills her clothes.  
She looks just like them girls in vogue.  
I love the way she plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful._

She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
[x2]

She's Pretty, a fitty  
She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pitty.  
She's flirty turned thirty  
Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty.

I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know

I love the way she bites her lip  
I love the way she shakes them hips.  
I love the way she makes me drool.  
I think that she is beautiful.

She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
[x2]

A stunner, I want her  
Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?  
Come see me discreatly.  
She says she's got a trick or two to teach me.

I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this. [x3]  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know

I think that you are lovely  
[x7]  
I think that you are beautiful.

She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
[x2]

I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this. [x5]  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  


_John : __It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way..._

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way... [x2]

Father, figures we are  
you're a sho-oting star,  
you, come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
in a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...  
Hooray for the man!

Oh, strong man,  
Queen of the balls  
Some Brotherly Love  
Is a pleasure for all  
Come out - Open your eyes  
(La la la la)  
It's a matter of size!

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to sieze  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Sing Hallelujah  
Sing Hallelujah  
It's getting to ya!  
It's working thru ya!  
Why won't you let me do ya?  
Woo!

Hey ho! Mo ho!  
Ho! Hey Ho! Mo Ho!

"Now remember,  
There's a big difference between  
kneeling down or bending over!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Next year, where will you go?  
T-t-t-to San Francisco  
I bet that you know  
Who it would you'd give it by face  
So you thought it was done  
Then there was a gay parade!

You're Gay! He-man. Sex parade

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

_John and Moriarty and they sing it about Sherlock : __Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name

Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name

I just wanted to let you know, he's mine

Uh,no, no he's mine

[Sing]  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane

See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame

And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused (confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true

I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake

When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough (enough)  
It's not hard to see (to see)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)

You need to give it up (ooh)  
Had about enough (had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
The boy is mine

You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine oohh  
I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  


_Now Sherlock and Ruby sing together : __I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted ..

But the tigers come at night (but the tigers come at night)  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart (as they tear your hope apart)  
As they turn your dream to shame

And still I dream she'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed 

_John is singing this song to Sherlock : __A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you_

It's not very easy, living all alone  
My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry  
Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you

You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
You said be patient, just wait a little longer  
But that's just an old fantasy  
I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
For tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you

No other woman, is gonna love you more  
Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you  
For you, for you 

_Sherlock is singing this song to John : __Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do_

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing...

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no.  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you,  
If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh. 

_Ruby and Lestrade : __I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_

Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right  
I've got the feeling & I'm willing tonight  
Well I ain't nobody's angel  
What can I say?  
Well I'm just that way  
Hey, ey

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it, say it  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah

You've got a problem with the way that I am  
They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn  
But when I'm bad, I know I'm better  
I just wanna get loose  
And turn it up for you, baby

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah (Oh yeah)

[Guitar solo]

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh oh, Say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah...  


_Ruby and Lestrade : _  
_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  


_Ruby and Lestrade : __Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um [x2]_

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah 

_So Sherlock and John and Ruby and Lestrade al sing together : _  
_A hot summer night fell like a net  
I've gotta find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red_

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a  
Bad case of lovin' you

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that buddy from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Mama, I ain't that kind of guy

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you

I know you like it, you like it on top  
Tell me mama, are you gonna stop?

You had me down twenty-one to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I've got it bad, and I got it good

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I've got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you 

_The are all happy together THE END. _


	2. Ruby's second Album

_**Lestrade , John and Sherlock Help Ruby with her second Album.**_

_Sherlock , John and Lestrade help Ruby with her second Album and Lestrade and Ruby are still happy together and so are Sherlock and John so lets got on with the second album ._

_**Ruby : **__One, two, ready go_

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near 

_**Ruby : **__I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_

Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right  
I've got the feeling & I'm willing tonight  
Well I ain't nobody's angel  
What can I say?  
Well I'm just that way  
Hey, ey

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it, say it  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah

You've got a problem with the way that I am  
They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn  
But when I'm bad, I know I'm better  
I just wanna get loose  
And turn it up for you, baby

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah (Oh yeah)

I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh oh, Say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah...  


_**Ruby : **_

_A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you_

It's not very easy, living all alone  
My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry  
Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you

You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
You said be patient, just wait a little longer  
But that's just an old fantasy  
I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
For tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you

No other woman, is gonna love you more  
Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you  
For you, for you

_**Ruby : **__You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) 

_**Ruby : **_  
_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody 

___**Ruby and Lestrade : **_  
_Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

[Pre-chorus:]  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart

[Chorus:]  
And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes 

_Ruby to Moriarty : __You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!  
Hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

_Ruby to Lestrade : __Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  


_Lestrade to Ruby : __So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps tonight

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  



	3. Ruby's third Album

_**Lestrade , John and Sherlock Help Ruby with her third Album.**_

_Sherlock , John and Lestrade help Ruby with her third Album and Lestrade and Ruby are still happy together and so are Sherlock and John so lets got on with the third album ._

_Sherlock to Ruby :_

_RUBY  
The internet is really really great  
SHERLOCK  
For porn  
RUBY  
Ive got a fast connection so i dont have to wait  
SHERLOCK  
For porn  
RUBY  
Huh?  
There's always some new site,  
SHERLOCK  
For porn!  
I browse all day and night  
SHERLOCK  
For porn!  
RUBY  
It's like im surfing at the speed of light  
SHERLOCK  
For porn!  
RUBY  
Trekkie!_

_SHERLOCK  
The internet is for porn  
RUBY  
Trekkie!  
SHERLOCK  
The internet is for porn,  
RUBY  
What are you doing!?  
SHERLOCK  
Why you think the net was born?  
Porn porn porn_

_RUBY  
Treeekkie!  
SHERLOCK  
Oh hello kate monster  
RUBY  
You are ruining my song  
SHERLOCK  
Oh me sorry, me no mean to  
RUBY  
Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish?  
SHERLOCK  
Me no talkie  
RUBY  
Good_

_Im glad we have this new technology  
SHERLOCK  
For porn  
RUBY  
Which gives us untold opportunity  
SHERLOCK  
For poroops, sorry  
RUBY  
Right from you own desktop  
SHERLOCK  
For -  
RUBY  
You can research browse and shop  
Until youve had enough and your ready to stop  
SHERLOCK  
FOR PORN!_

_Trekkie!  
SHERLOCK  
The internet is for porn!  
RUBY  
Noooo  
SHERLOCK  
The internet if for porn!  
RUBY  
Trekkie  
SHERLOCK  
Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!_

_RUBY  
Thats gross youre a pervert  
SHERLOCK  
Ah, sticks and stones Kate monster  
RUBY  
NO really, your a pervert  
Normal people dont sit at home and look  
At porn on the internet  
SHERLCOK  
Ohhhh?  
RUBY  
What?!  
SHERLOCK  
You have no idea  
Ready normal people?_

_NORMAL PEOPLE  
Ready- ready -ready_

_SHERLOCK  
Let me hear it!_

_SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
The internet is for porn!  
MORIARTY  
Sorry kate  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
The internet is for porn!  
MORIARTY  
I masturbate!  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!_

_RUBY  
The internet is not for porn!_

_SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
PORN!, PORN, P-_

_RUBY  
HOLD ON A SECOND!_

_Now i know for a fact that you, Rob, check your portfolio and trade stocks online_

_LESTRADE  
Thats correct._

_RUBY  
And Brian, you buy things on _

_MYCROFT  
Sure!_

_RUBY  
And Gary, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay_

_JOHN  
Yes I do!_

_RUBY  
And Princeton, you sent me that sweet online birthday card_

_MORIARTY  
True!_

_SHERLOCK  
Oh, but Kate-  
What you think he do . . .after? hmm?_

_MORIARTY  
. .yeah_

_RUBY  
EEEWWWWW!  
SHERLCOK AND GUYS  
The internet is for porn!  
RUBY  
Gross!  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
The internet is for porn!  
RUBY  
I hate porn  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
Grab your dick and double click  
RUBY_

_I hate you men!  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
For porn, porn, porn!  
(harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn  
RUBY_

_Im leaving!  
SHERLOCK AND GUYS  
Porn, porn, porn, porn  
porn, porn, porn, porn  
RUBY  
I hate the internet!  
SHERLOCKAND GUYS  
Porn, porn, porn, porn_

_SHERLOCK  
The internet is for_

_SHERLOCK AND SOME  
The internet is for_

_SHERLOCK AND ALL  
The internet is for PORN!_

_SHERLOCK  
YEAH!_

_Sherlock to John : __It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way..._

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way... [x2]

Father, figures we are  
you're a sho-oting star,  
you, come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
in a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...  
Hooray for the man!

Oh, strong man,  
Queen of the balls  
Some Brotherly Love  
Is a pleasure for all  
Come out - Open your eyes  
(La la la la)  
It's a matter of size!

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to sieze  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Sing Hallelujah  
Sing Hallelujah  
It's getting to ya!  
It's working thru ya!  
Why won't you let me do ya?  
Woo!

Hey ho! Mo ho!  
Ho! Hey Ho! Mo Ho!

"Now remember,  
There's a big difference between  
kneeling down or bending over!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Next year, where will you go?  
T-t-t-to San Francisco  
I bet that you know  
Who it would you'd give it by face  
So you thought it was done  
Then there was a gay parade!

You're Gay! He-man. Sex parade

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...  


_John to Sherlock : __Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love

I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my room when your baby is sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge  
Je veux ton amour

I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)

I don't want to be friends  
(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
(I want your bad romance)  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I want your bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance  


_Sherlock and John : __One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  


_John , Sherlock , Ruby and Lestrade all sing these two songs : _

_Sherlock and John . And Ruby and Lestrade :_  
_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus]

_Sherlock and Lestrade :_

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_John and Ruby :_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Sherlock and John . And Ruby and Lestrade :_

_A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop! 


End file.
